


words murmured

by azureforest



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also they run an orphanage, theyre around twenty and happily married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureforest/pseuds/azureforest
Summary: --so only the two of them could ever hear.





	words murmured

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I will find the courage to de-anon. Today is not that day.
> 
> \--
> 
> edit: i found the courage to deanon and i am so sorry but also; it was kinda obvious in hindsight no one else writes for these two damn nerds WHO ELSE IS IN THE TAG ANYWAYS
> 
> please note that this was probably my first attempt at a rating higher than barely-m iirc

Chad was absolutely, undeniably _pissed_ right now, standing in front of Lugh at full height with a killer glare- Of which the effect was considerably lessened by the fact that his face was a lot redder than it should be and he quite literally had a hard-on caused by none other than the scholar standing in front of him. Lugh was, to his credit, at least trying to stifle his laughter, but it really wasn’t helping, and the former thief snapped at his husband anyways, half a tone less forcefully than he would if he really were angry.

“ _Dammit_ , Lugh, I have to fucking make _dinner_ soon, how the hell am I supposed to make dinner like _this,_ what about the fucking _kids_ Elimine _preserve me_ -”

The mage finally gave in and doubled over laughing, easily shrugging off the way Chad punched his shoulder in some attempted outlet for his utter mortification. It took a little too long for him to start breathing normally again, and gods, the way he was still smiling was making the blond even angrier and-

“Hahaha, sorry, sorry. Give me five minutes to take care of that?”

“Hartmut on a haystack, Lugh, what the _fuck_.” He squirmed, shifting his weight from one leg to another, eyes flitting away nervously, but his body language was already telling enough for Lugh to level him with an entirely flat stare that he would have never managed seven years prior. He still made some half-assed attempt to stammer out a protest, before giving up and visibly grimacing.

“Fine.” he spat, before gnawing on his bottom lip, fingers already hooking on the hem of his pants. “Make it quick.”

The mage was quick to act, making Chad bite back a groan as Lugh pushed him up against the wall and palmed his dick through the fabric, the blond’s hips jerking in reaction to the touch. “D-dammit, wait- No foreplay- No time.” he hissed at the other, who just grinned back at him.

“Actually, should I remind you of the time I accidentally made you come in your pa-”

“ _NO_ ,” the former thief cut in, too rushed and too quickly, ears burning scarlet as he covered his eyes with a hand, babbling on to save face that he’d already lost as soon as he’d gotten hard. “-let me live that down already, we were, what, 17-? Laundry was a fucking _nightmare_ , you were startled too, you should’ve seen your fa-”

He stopped, eyes snapping open as Lugh slipped a hand into his waistband and gave a quick, almost experimental stroke, a nonverbal _shut up_ , and they both knew that he was _very_ aware of what he was doing. Chad shuddered, swore. “ _A-aah, fuck_.”

Satisfied with the reaction, Lugh kneeled, unbuttoned the front of the other’s pants soon after, letting it pool around his knees, stopped only by his boots, thumbed at the head through his undergarments, relishing in the little shudders and stifled sighs that spilled from Chad’s lungs like prayers. He was visibly antsy, impatient- That wouldn’t do, that wouldn’t do.

“Gods, _gods_ , Lugh, _hurry up_ , I wanna…”

“Hm?” The mage paused, fingers hooked in the waistband yet again, looking up, eyebrows raised- Chad would’ve kicked him in any other situation for giving him such a gods-damned _innocent_ look when they were both anything but. “Pray tell.”

The blond’s hips bucked, craving friction, any friction because this man was driving him _crazy_ , and the rest of the sentence pours out in a plea, the undercurrents of a growl in his throat.

“Just let me _come_ already, fuck, _give it to me_ -” And instead, Lugh leaned forward, pressed his lips to the bulge, looked up, mouthed as Chad writhed. _And how?_

The thief’s eyes narrowed at the sight as he tried to resist the temptation to tilt his head back and just _feel_ \- Oh, so _that’s_ what he wanted, he thought, exhaling through his nose, hands reaching down to tangle in the mage’s hair and pull on it, bring him closer, closer, his voice low, soft, quiet so no one would ever overhear.

“ _Ugh_ , you _want_ me to talk to you like this the whole time, don’t you, getting off to my voice without even touching yourself-” And Chad delighted in the way Lugh relaxed, sighed, moaned against him in response, fading off into a whimper as the blond’s grip tightened and tugged.

“-all while you have my dick in your mouth and down your throat, making me say things I’d never dare say away from you and-” Chad stopped, wide-eyed as the mage pulled his length free and licked his lips, the gleam in his blue eyes almost _predatory_ \- His voice cracked. “Wait, wh, hold on- _Nnnhah_ \-- _!_ ”

His eyes rolled back as he forced his legs not to buckle, hands gripping harder as the other ran his tongue over the tip, then mouthed over the head, all soft lips and wet warmth. The shorter bit his hand to keep quiet while his other hand pulled at green locks, shaking, legs struggling to keep him upright- His mouth kept moving, mind going on autopilot as Lugh’s head bobbed, the flat of his tongue languidly stroking the bottom of his cock, saliva and precum dripping from his chin.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , you’re so _good_ ," he breathed, pushing him down further, nose inches away from skin as the other accommodated easily, throat relaxed and eyes half-lidded, looking up for approval, and Chad nearly _sobbed_. “Elimine above, shit, I _love you so damn much_ , what did I do to _deserve_ you-”

Lugh whimpered, took him deeper with a wet noise, and his hips bucked as he inhaled sharply and fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , it felt so good, so warm and tight as he fucked the mage’s throat and-

"I-I'm c- Ah fuck, _Lugh._ "

His hips stuttered, and Lugh didn’t pull away, swallowing his seed instead, bobbing his head once, twice more before releasing him with a wet pop and a hoarse cough. A thin thread of drool connected them for a while longer, before snapping as more ran down the side of his mouth, only to be wiped off by the back of his hand. Chad tried not to immediately slide down the wall, utterly boneless.

“That,” Lugh began, voice cracking into something unintelligible as he fished a handkerchief out of his pocket, so he cleared his throat once, twice, but to no avail- His voice was still hoarse. “That might’ve taken a little longer than five, sorry.” The blond covered his face with a hand again, the other hand smoothing down the mage’s mussed hair gently, trying to even out his breathing so it wouldn't hitch.

“That was still fast, what the hell. What about you?” he asked.

Lugh flushed, already working at pulling Chad’s pants back up again to keep busy. “No time. I-I’ll take care of it, myself.”

Finally getting his legs to work again, the thief pulled himself up with an embarrassed look, golden eyes flitting to the closed door, then back to his husband with an almost-smile. “If you say so. I’ll try to pay you back later, y’hear?”

The mage laughed softly, shaking his head.

“I’ll keep you to that.”


End file.
